Songs for Fics
by Chantal. Forks Cullen
Summary: Musicas e poemas para serem adicionados em capítulos de fanfics. Musicas em inglês com a tradução para português e o link para o vídeo no Youtube. Aproveitem :
1. Meu Oi

**Oi Gente!**

Na verdade isso não é uma fic, é só um lugar aonde eu vou por letras de musicas legais pras usarem nas fanfics, já que muitas pessoas usam no começo do capítulo uma música, pra ajudar a compreender melhor o capítulo, ou pra ser a prévia do mesmo.

Talvez eu ponha poemas às vezes, mas não contem muito com isso. Só quando eu tiver paciência pra procurar algo legal :)

**Eu vou fazer o seguinte**:

1 – _Eu posto a música em Inglês, com a tradução em Português, geralmente tirada do site _Vagalume

2 – _No começo, eu faço uma breve introdução sobre o que eu entendi da música, pra facilitar na hora de achar alguma coisa que se encaixe na sua fic._

3 – _Ainda no começo, eu ponho o link do youtube pra ouvir a música, se este estiver disponível._

4 – _**Sugestões de músicas são bem vindas sempre**_.

Espero que isso ajude muitas escritoras a encontrar músicas.

Vou começar com uma música que eu gosto muito, com uma letra bem legal.

**Confira na próxima aba :}**

**02/04/2009**


	2. I Hate This Part

**Pussycat Dolls – I Hate this Part**

(Um casal que já não está mais como antigamente, não se falam mais como faziam. Ela está prestes a terminar com ele porque não consegue mais agüentar, achava que eles eram mais fortes do que isso. Ela sabe que ele irá pedir pra eles continuarem, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas ela diz que não há mais tempo pra mentiras. Ela odeia isso e não consegue suportas as suas lágrimas.)

**Link (sem os espaços): **ht tp :// www . Youtube . com / watch ? v = Xrlt7k90Qgw

**.-.**

**Pussycat Dolls – I Hate this Part**

We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue

And right now, radio's all that we can hear

Now we ain't talk since we left, it's so overdue

It's cold outside but between us it's worse.

_(Estamos dirigindo devagar pela neve na 5° Avenida_

_E agora, o rádio é tudo que temos para ouvir_

_Não nos falamos desde que nos separamos, é tão ultrapassado_

_Está frio lá fora, mas entre nós está pior)_

The world slows down

But my heart beats fast right now

I know this is the part

Where the end starts

_(O mundo caminha devagar_

_Mas meu coração está batendo rápido agora_

_Eu sei que esta é a parte _

_Em que o fim começa)_

I can't take it any longer

Thought that we were stronger

All we do is linger

Slipping through our fingers

I don't wanna try now

All that's left is good-bye

To find a way that I can tell you

_(Não posso continuar com isso _

_Achava que éramos mais fortes_

_Tudo que fazemos é ir levando_

_Escapando dos meus dedos_

_Não quero mais tentar_

_Tudo que nos restou foi o adeus_

_Para encontrar um jeito de te dizer)_

I hate this part right here

I hate this part right here

I just can't take your tears

I hate this part right here

_(Eu odeio essa parte_

_Eu odeio essa parte_

_Não posso suportar suas lágrimas_

_Eu odeio essa parte)_

Everyday, 7 takes of the same old scene

Seems we're bound by the loss of the same routine

Gotta talk to you now before we go to sleep

But will you sleep once I tell you what's hurting me?

_(Todos os dias, sete vezes a mesma cena de sempre_

_Parece que vamos ficar sempre na mesma rotina_

_Preciso falar com você agora antes de irmos dormir_

_Mas você irá dormir assim que eu te disser o que está me machucando?)_

The world slows down

But my heart beats fast right now

I know this is the part

Where the end starts

_(O mundo caminha devagar_

_Mas meu coração está batendo rápido agora_

_Eu sei que esta é a parte _

_Em que o fim começa)_

I can't take it any longer

Thought that we were stronger

All we do is linger

Slipping through our fingers

I don't wanna try now

All that's left is good-bye

To find a way that I can tell you

_(Não posso continuar com isso _

_Achava que éramos mais fortes_

_Tudo que fazemos é ir levando_

_Escapando dos meus dedos_

_Não quero mais tentar_

_Tudo que nos restou foi o adeus_

_Para encontrar um jeito de te dizer)_

I hate this part right here

I hate this part right here

I just can't take your tears

I hate this part right here

_(Eu odeio essa parte_

_Eu odeio essa parte_

_Não posso suportar suas lágrimas_

_Eu odeio essa parte)_

I know you'll ask me to hold on

And carry on like nothing's wrong

But there is no more time for lies

'Cause I see sunset in your eyes

_(Eu sei que me pedirá para aguentar_

_E continuar como se nada estivesse errado_

_Não há mais tempo para mentiras_

_Pois eu vejo o pôr-do-sol nos seus olhos)_

I can't take it any longer

Thought that we were stronger

All we do is linger

Slipping through our fingers

I don't wanna try now

All that's left is good-bye

To find a way that I can tell you

_(Não posso continuar com isso _

_Achava que éramos mais fortes_

_Tudo que fazemos é ir levando_

_Escapando dos meus dedos_

_Não quero mais tentar_

_Tudo que nos restou foi o adeus_

_Para encontrar um jeito de te dizer)_

But I gotta do is,

I gotta do it,

I gotta do it

I hate this part

I gotta do it,

I gotta do it,

I gotta do it

_(Mas tenho que fazer_

_Eu tenho que fazer_

_Eu tenho que fazer_

_Odeio essa parte_

_Eu tenho que fazer_

_Eu tenho que fazer_

_Eu tenho que fazer)_

I hate this part right here

I hate this part right here

And I just can't take these tears

I hate this part right here

_(Eu odeio essa parte_

_Eu odeio essa parte_

_Não posso suportar essas lágrimas_

_Eu odeio essa parte)_

_**.-.**_

Alguma sugestão de música?

No caso de sim ou não, a próxima música já foi escolhida, então as sugestões entrarão em vigor só na terceira musica postada.

**02/04/2009**


	3. Almost Lover

**A Fine Frenzy – Almost Lover**

(Uma garota está cantando sobre um relacionamento que não deu certo. Provavelmente ele terminou com ela, pois a garota diz que não consegue dirigir, não consegue ir até o oceano sem ele e se sente assombrada, pois ele foi embora. Ela diz que deveria saber que ele provocaria dor no coração dela, porque quase amantes sempre fazem isso e que ele prometeu que nunca esqueceria o que passaram juntos)

**Link (sem os espaços): ht tp :// www . youtube . com / watch ? v = EDEEz S7OV2k**

.-.

**A Fine Frenzy – Almost Lover**

Your finger touches across my skin,

The palm trees swaying in the wind,

Images

_(O toque de seus dedos através da minha pele_

_As palmeiras que balançam ao vento, _

_Imagens)_

You sang me Spanish lullabies,

The sweetest sadness in your eyes

Clever trick

_(Você cantou canções de ninar espanholas,_

_A mais doce tristeza em seus olhos_

_Truque inteligente)_

Well, I'd never wanna see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

_(Bem, eu nunca quis te ver infeliz_

_Eu pensei que você queria o mesmo para mim)_

Goodbye my almost lover

Goodbye my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should I've known you'd bring me heartache?

Almost lovers always do

_(Adeus meu quase amante_

_Adeus meu sonho sem esperança_

_Estou tentando não pensar em você_

_Você não pode apenas me deixar?_

_Tanto tempo meu romance sem sorte_

_Minhas costas estão viradas para você_

_Eu deveria saber que você me provocaria dor no coração?_

_Quase amantes sempre trazem)_

We walked along a crowded street,

You took my hand and danced with me,

Images

And when you left you kissed my lips,

You said you'd never, never forget these images

_(Nós andamos ao longo de uma rua movimentada,_

_Você pegou minha mão e dançou comigo,_

_Imagens_

_E quando você foi embora, beijou meus lábios_

_Você me disse que nunca esqueceria essas imagens)_

Well, I'd never wanna see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

_(Bem, eu nunca quis te ver infeliz_

_Eu pensei que você queria o mesmo para mim)_

Goodbye my almost lover

Goodbye my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should I've known you'd bring me heartache?

Almost lovers always do

_(Adeus meu quase amante_

_Adeus meu sonho sem esperança_

_Estou tentando não pensar em você_

_Você não pode apenas me deixar?_

_Tanto tempo meu romance sem sorte_

_Minhas costas estão viradas para você_

_Eu deveria saber que você me provocaria dor no coração?_

_Quase amantes sempre trazem)_

I cannot go to the ocean

I cannot drive the streets at night

I cannot wake up in the morning

Without you on my mind

So you're gone and I'm haunted

I'll bet you are just fine

Did I make it that easy to walk

Right in and out of my life?

_(Eu não consigo ir para o oceano_

_Eu não consigo dirigir nas ruas à noite_

_Eu não consigo acordar de manhã _

_Sem você na minha mente_

_Então você se foi, e eu estou assombrada_

_Eu vou apostar que você está bem _

_Eu facilitei para você_

_Chegar e sair da minha vida?)_

Goodbye my almost lover

Goodbye my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should I've known you'd bring me heartache?

Almost lovers always do

_(Adeus meu quase amante_

_Adeus meu sonho sem esperança_

_Estou tentando não pensar em você_

_Você não pode apenas me deixar?_

_Tanto tempo meu romance sem sorte_

_Minhas costas estão viradas para você_

_Eu deveria saber que você me provocaria dor no coração?_

_Quase amantes sempre trazem)_

.-.

**Gostei muito de receber quatro reviews já no primeiro dia de postagem**!

Essa era a musica que eu tinha escolhido pra ser a segunda, e **Mocho Azul** também sugeriu ela nos comentários, uma coincidência.

Adoro a letra dela, é bem linda e a melodia é muito gostosa.

Das sugestões que eu recebi, vou ver todas com paciência, mas já olhei algumas no Youtube e já estou fazendo uma lista com próximas postagens.

**Buckcherry - Sorry** (sugerida por Tyran DF). Gostei muito dessa! Provavelmente será umas das próximas a postar.

Até mais gente e fiquem com um pequeno trecho de poema (pequeno, mas bem fofo):

Vi uma estrela tão alta,

Vi uma estrela tão fria!

Vi uma estrela luzindo,

Na minha vida vazia.

(Manoel Bandeira)

**03/04/2009**

**PS.:** Vocês preferem que eu ponha a musica na íntegra, mesmo que repita partes, ou preferem que eu só ponha uma vez algo que se repita várias?


	4. Lips of an Angel

**Hinder – Lips of an Angel**

(A garota liga para o ex no meio da noite, chorando, ele quer saber o porquê, quer saber se ela está bem. Ele diz que não pode falar alto, pois a namorada está no quarto ao lado, por isso, tem de sussurrar. Ele diz que é difícil ouvir ela dizendo seu nome, que soa doce, e que vindo de os lábios de um anjo, isso faz ele enfraquecer. Ele nunca quis dizer adeus, e ela faz ser difícil pra ele se manter fiel. Ele também diz que é estranho ela ter ligado para ele, pois ele também sonhou com ela. No fim, ele confessa que os dois não deveriam ter se separado.)

**Link (sem os espaços)**: http:// www . youtube . com / watch?v = Gtnf9 EqijT0

.-.

**Hinder – Lips of an ****Angel**

Honey why you're callin' me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why you cryin'?  
Is everything ok?  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud

_Querida, porque você esta me ligando tão tarde?  
Esta um pouco difícil falar agora  
Querida porque você esta chorando?  
__Esta tudo bem?  
Eu tenho que sussurrar porque não posso falar alto_

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

_Bem, minha garota está no quarto ao lado  
às vezes eu gostaria que ela fosse você  
Eu acho que realmente nunca deveríamos ter nos separado_

It's really good hear your voice  
Sayin' my name  
It's say so sweet  
Comin' from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words  
It makes me weak

_É realmente bom ouvir sua voz  
Dizendo meu nome  
Isso soa tão doce  
Vindo de lábios de um anjo  
Ouvir essas palavras  
Me faz enfraquecer_

And I  
Never want to say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

_E eu  
Nunca quis dizer adeus  
Mas menina, você dificulta a fidelidade  
Com lábios de um anjo_

It's funny that you're callin' me tonight  
And yes I dreamt of you too  
Does he know you're talkin' to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No, I don't think she has a clue

_É estranho que você esteja me ligando essa noite  
E sim eu sonhei com você também  
Ele sabe que você está falando comigo?  
__Vai começar uma briga?  
Não, eu não acho que ela saiba o que se passa_

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

_Bem, minha garota esta no próximo quarto  
às vezes eu queria que ela fosse você  
Eu acho que realmente nunca deveríamos ter nos separado_

It's really good to hear your voice  
Sayin' my name  
It's say so sweet  
Comin' from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words  
It makes me weak

É_ realmente bom ouvir sua voz  
Dizendo meu nome  
Isso soa tão doce  
Vindo de lábios de um anjo  
Ouvir essas palavras  
Me faz enfraquecer_

And I  
Never want to say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

_E eu  
Nunca quis dizer adeus  
Mas menina, você dificulta a fidelidade  
Com lábios de um anjo_

It's really good to hear your voice  
Sayin' my name it sounds so sweet  
Comin' from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words  
It makes me weak

_É realmente bom ouvir sua voz  
Dizendo meu nome  
Isso soa tão doce  
Vindo dos lábios de um anjo  
Ouvir essas palavras  
Me faz enfraquecer_

And I  
Never want to say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

_E eu  
Nunca quis dizer adeus  
Mas menina, você faz isso difícil ser fiel  
Com lábios de um anjo_

Never want to say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

_Nunca quis dizer adeus  
Mas menina, você dificulta a fidelidade  
Com lábios de um anjo_

Honey why you're callin me so late?

_Querida porque você está me ligando tão tarde?_

.-.

Oi gente! :)

Música muito bonita. Eu amo

Sem mais coments, já que eu tenho que postar em Midnight Sun

**24/04/2009**


	5. Fall for You

**Secondhand Serenade – Fall for You**

(É uma música de um rapaz para uma garota. Ele diz que a melhor parte da noite é eles não estarem brigando e pode ser que eles já foram desse jeito antes. Ele pede pra que ela segure a respiração, porque esta noite vai ser a noite que ele vai se apaixonar por ela de novo, e ele não quer que ela faça ele mudar de idéia, ou ele não irá viver para ver mais uma dia. Ele jurou pra ela que nunca iria se despedaçar, ela sempre achou que ele era mais forte e ele pode ter até falhado, mas amou ela desde o início.)

**Link (sem os espaços): ht tp: / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = FKi125 iqnFg**

.-.

**Secondhand Serenade – Fall for You**

The best thing about tonight's  
That we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been  
This way before  
I know you don't think  
That I am trying  
I know you're wearing  
Thin down to the core

_A melhor coisa dessa noite é  
Que nós não estamos brigando  
Pode ser que já fomos  
Desse jeito antes.  
__Eu sei você não acha  
Que eu estou tentando  
Eu sei, você está se desgastando  
Estreitando sua queda_

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you  
Is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

_Mas segure sua respiração  
Porque essa noite vai ser a noite  
Que eu vou me apaixonar por você  
de novo.  
__Não me faça mudar de ideia  
Ou eu não viverei par aver mais um dia  
Eu juro, é verdade  
Porque uma garota como você  
É impossível de encontrar  
Você é impossível de encontrar_

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh

_Isso não é o que eu pretendia  
Eu sempre jurei para vocêque nunca iria me despedaçar  
Você sempre pensou que eu fosse forte  
Eu posso ter falhado  
Mas eu tenho te amado desde o começo  
Oh_

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you  
Is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

_Mas segure sua respiração  
Porque esta noite vai ser a noite  
Que eu vou me apaixonar por você  
de novo.  
Não me faça mudar de ideia  
Ou eu não viverei para ver mais um dia  
Eu juro, é verdade  
Porque uma garota como você  
É impossível de encontrar  
Você é impossível de encontrar_

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep

_Então respire, tão profundamente  
Respire-me  
Eu sou seu para sempre  
E guarde suas palavras  
Porque essa conversa é barata  
E lembre-se de mim essa noite  
Quando estiver dormindo_

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you  
Is impossible to find

_Porque esta noite vai ser a noite  
Que eu vou me apaixonar por você  
de novo.  
Não me faça mudar de ideia  
Ou eu não viverei para ver mais um dia  
Eu juro, é verdade  
Porque uma garota como você  
É impossível de encontrar  
_

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you  
Is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

_Esta noite vai ser a noite  
Que eu vou me apaixonar por você  
de novo.  
Não me faça mudar de ideia  
Ou eu não viverei para ver mais um dia  
Eu juro, é verdade  
Porque uma garota como você  
É impossível de encontrar  
Você é impossível de encontrar_

.-.

Oi gente =)

Teve atualização em Midnight Sun e em (fiquem boquiabertos) New Life!

Amo essa música com todas as minhas forças!

Descobri ela recentemente na fanfic _Destiny__, _by Mocho Azul. (aconselho a leitura!)

Ah, eu misturei a minha tradução com a do Vagalume, porque lá tinha cada coisa que eu me espantei com quem fez a tradução ;}

**Daddy's little touble**: Vou pesquisar essas músicas e dar uma olhadinha nelas *.* Mas eu adoro Plain White T's

**TyranDF**: Já respondi por e-mail, right?

**Nathalia Peverell Cullen**: Apologize é linda né?! Eu primeiro vou por algumas músicas mais "recentes" – pra mim - e depois eu vou por as mais antiguinhas mesmo.

Até a próxima!

**10/05/2009**


	6. Everything Burns

**Anastacia – Everything Burns**

(É sobre uma garota, que está "isolada do mundo". Todos fazem promessas e ninguém as cumpre. Ela não chora mais, pois não há mais lágrimas, só diários com páginas vazias e sentimentos que se perderam. Mas mesmo assim ela irá cantar até queimar tudo. Todos gritam, e ela queima as esperanças deles, os sonhos dela, o ódio e a dor, enquanto a raiva dela reina. Ela anda sem ser notada, e sabe que ninguém se importa, pois todos estão envolvidos na própria falsidade, e ela continua cantando até queimar tudo.)

**Link (sem os espaços): ht tp : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = DKCccy ZvtIo**

* * *

**Anastacia – Everything Burns**

She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing

_Ela se senta no canto  
Cantando para dormir  
Envolvida em todas as promessas  
Que ninguém parece cumprir  
Ela não chora mais sozinha  
Não há mais lágrimas  
Apenas diários de páginas vazias  
Sentimentos se perderam  
Mas ela cantará_

'Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
'Til everything burns

_Até queimar tudo  
Enquanto todos gritam  
Queimando as mentiras deles  
Queimando meus sonhos  
Todo esse ódio  
E toda essa dor  
Eu queimarei tudo  
Enquanto minha raiva reina  
Até queimar tudo_

Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings

_Andando pela vida sem ser notado  
Sabendo que ninguém se importa  
Muito consumida na falsidade deles  
Ninguém a vê lá  
E __ela __ainda__ canta_

_  
_

'Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
'Til everything burns

_Até queimar tudo  
Enquanto todos gritam  
Queimando as mentiras deles  
Queimando meus sonhos  
Todo esse ódio  
E toda essa dor  
Eu queimarei tudo  
Enquanto minha raiva reina  
Até queimar tudo_

Everything burns  
Everything burns  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
All fade away  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams  
Watching it all fade away

_Tudo queima  
Tudo queima  
Tudo queima  
Vendo tudo desaparecer  
__Tudo desaparecer  
Todos gritam  
Todos gritam  
Vendo tudo desaparecer_

'Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns

_Até queimar tudo  
Enquanto todos gritam  
Queimando as mentiras deles  
Queimando meus sonhos  
Todo esse ódio  
E toda essa dor  
Eu queimarei tudo  
Enquanto minha raiva reina_

_  
_

'Til everything burns  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away

_Até __queimar__ tudo  
__Tudo queima  
__Vendo tudo desaparecer  
__Tudo queima  
__Vendo tudo desaparecer_

* * *

Olá povo amado que acompanha essa joça õ/  
Demorei pra postar porque me envolvi em outra fanfic.  
Deem uma olhada no meu perfil, já postei uma breve introdução.  
Acho que vou postar em MS só no próximo fim de semana, porque a tradução está a passo de lesma, graças a minha imaginação que resolveu aparecer em outra história.

Descobri essa música numa fanfic que eu vi no orkut. Não lembro o nome agora, é complicado.  
Confesso que dessa vez eu tive mais trabalho nessa letra do que em qualquer outra, porque no vagalume tinha uma versão da música, a tradução não estava igual ao original e eu achei MUITOS erros. Mas eu fiquei feliz em corrigir, me alegro com pouca coisa.

Escolhi essa música por causa do efeito dramático. Ela começa mais calma, mas logo acelera.  
Achei perfeita pra uma fanfic em que, sei lá, a menininha vampira é apaixonada pelo menininho vampiro, mas ele faz alguma besteira, ou encontra algum inimigo e matam ele queimando os pedaços dele.  
Ou então ela descobre que foi traída, e resolve queimar fotos/roupas/casas enquanto a raiva, a dor e o ódio a dominam.

**PS.:** Eu editei esse capítulo até não dar mais, e essa última estrofa NÃO sai dali. Era pra ela estar no lado, mas ela não sai! Eu quase fiquei louca de tanto postar e repostar esse capítulo!

**

* * *

**

**TyranDF:** A letra daquela era fofa né?! Então, o que você achou das do Plain White T's que você baixou? Here without you do 3 doors down é linda mesmo *--* Eu to adicionando as músicas aqui numa lista. Podes crer, ela ta ENORME! Heheheh. Diz o que achou dessa :]

* * *

Gente, eu to muito decepcionada :/

Eu sei que tem mais pessoas olhando isso porque eu vejo os acessos da "fanfic" e sei que nem todo mundo que olha comenta.

Então, visualisadores fantasmas, vocês não comentam por quê?

Poxa, não vai fazer mal só escrever "Gostei da música", ou dar alguma sugestão.

Eu prometo que o dedo não vai cair se clicar no botão de Review. E se cair, sempre tem cola em alguma gaveta :)

**Beijos&euamovocês.**

**13/07/09**


	7. Pretty Girl

**Sugarcult – Pretty Girl**

(Uma garota, sofrendo, está ouvindo uma confissão do garoto e ela logo irá entender quais eram suas intenções. A música diz que isso é o que você ganha por se apaixonar novamente, você nunca consegue tirá-lo da cabeça por causa do modo que ele faz ela se sentir, o modo que está na mente dela e a beija, faz ela se apaixonar, chorar. Ela continua bonita, mesmo com o ego ferido, e o instinto dela diz que ela precisa tomar cuidado com homens malvados, mas mesmo assim, ela não consegue tirar ele da mente dela).

**Link (sem os espaços):** ht tp: / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = aUalFW UU7b4

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sugarcult – Pretty Girl**

Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.

_Garota bonita está sofrendo, enquanto ele confessa tudo  
Brevemente ela entenderá sobre quais eram suas intenções  
E isso é o que você tem por se apaixonar novamente  
Você nunca pode tirá-lo de sua cabeça  
E isso é o que você tem por se apaixonar novamente  
Você nunca pode tirá-lo de sua cabeça_

_  
_  
It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love.

_É o modo que ele te faz se sentir  
É o modo que ele te beija  
É o modo que ele te faz se apaixonar_

_  
_  
She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.

_Ela está bonita como sempre com contusões em seu ego e  
Seu instinto de assassino lhe diz para se prevenir de homens ruins  
E isso é o que você tem por se apaixonar novamente  
Você nunca pode tirá-lo de sua cabeça  
E isso é o que você tem por se apaixonar novamente  
Você nunca pode tirá-lo de sua cabeça_

It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love.

_É o modo que ele te faz se sentir  
É o modo que ele te beija  
É o modo que ele te faz se apaixonar_

It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love.

_É o modo que ele te faz se sentir  
É o modo que ele te beija  
É o modo que ele te faz se apaixonar_

Pretty girl  
Pretty girl

_Garota__ bonita  
__Garota bonita_

_  
_  
Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get him out of your head.

_Garota bonita está sofrendo, enquanto ele confessa tudo  
Brevemente ela entenderá  
Você nunca pode tirá-lo de sua cabeça_

It's the way that he makes you cry.  
It's the way that he's in your mind.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love

_É o modo que ele te faz chorar  
É o modo que ele está em sua mente  
É o modo que ele te faz se apaixonar  
É o modo que ele te faz se sentir  
É o modo que ele te beija  
É o modo que ele te faz se apaixonar  
_

.-.

Mais uma música que eu adoro!

Ela me lembra bastante a série House of Night, mais especificamente os momentos Zoey&Loren.

Acho que se encaixa mais em uma parte de traição, ou em uma parte que mostra que o garoto tem total controle sobre a garota. O modo que ele age com ela.

Espero que gostem, é mais _animada_ que as outras, um tipo mais rock.

Não achei o videoclip oficial, então pus um que tinha uma boa qualidade de som.

**PS.: FIZ UM TWITTER, **que é onde vou avisar das atualizações.** E VEJAM NO MEU PERFIL **a comunidade no orkut destinado a quem é fã de vampiros. Lá tem sugestões de livros, seriados, filmes, animes, mangas e tudo isso!

**PS2.:** Segue lá em baixo um poema que eu descobri e achei bem bacana. Não sei o autor.

.-.

**Loveblack Cullen:** Realmente, eu acho a música anterior parecida com a Leah. Nunca tinha visto por esse lado, mas é COMPLETAMENTE LEAH! Eu conheço elas. Confesso que na da Lady Gaga eu era viciada!

**Melinda:** É sempre bom ver que estou agradando :D

.-.

Gente, eu vejo os acessos daqui e sei que tem mais gente olhando do que as reviews me mostram! Vamos lá! Comentar não vai fazer mal! Deixem suas opiniões!

**Beijos&euamovocês**

**28/07/09**

**.-.**

**O GRITO**

É inútil definir, este estranho sentimento.  
É paixão.  
É desejo.  
É um querer sem limites.  
É um sentir superior que implora, aflito,  
num abafado tormento, a tua ausência,  
meu amor, é a causa deste grito.


	8. We Are Broken

**Paramore – We Are Broken**

(Obviamente alguém está do lado de fora da casa, esperando o sol. E com os olhos abertos, viu mundos que não se encaixam. Sua boca está seca com palavras que não pode dizer, e quer saber o porquê de viverem desse jeito, quebrados, sem inocência, e tudo que quer é ter uma vida de volta, pra ser completo. Está seguro entre braços que se erguem em torres ao redor dele. Quer capturar uma voz que veio até ele a noite, pra que todos tenham uma escolha, já que estão em guerra, vivem assim. E irá ter a verdade a qualquer custo).

**Link (sem os espaços):** http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v = eZle9E k2u3s

.-.

**Paramore – We Are **

I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry  
With words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why  
We live like this

_Eu estou do lado de fora  
__E estive esperando pelo sol  
Com os meus olhos abertos  
Eu vi mundos que não se encaixam  
Minha boca está seca  
__Com palavras que eu não posso verbalizar  
Diga-me por que  
__nós vivemos desse _

_  
_  
Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me.

_Mantem-me segura dentro  
Seus braços como torres  
Erguem-se sobre mim_

'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

_Porque nós estamos quebrados  
O que nós devemos fazer para restaurar  
Nossa inocência  
__e todas promessas que adorávamos?  
__Dê-nos vida outra vez  
Porque nós queremos ser completos_

Lock the doors  
'Cause I'd like to capture this voice  
It came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this

_Tranque as  
__Porque eu gostaria de capturar esta voz  
Veio até mim esta noite  
Assim todo mundo terá uma escolha  
E sob as luzes vermelhas  
__Eu mostrarei a mim mesma que não foi forjado  
Nós estamos em guerra  
__Nós__ vivemos assim._

_  
_  
Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

_Mantem-me segura dentro  
Seus braços como torres  
Erguem-se sobre mim_

'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

_Porque nós estamos quebrados  
O que nós devemos fazer para restaurar  
Nossa  
__e todas promessas que adorávamos?  
Dê-nos vida outra vez  
Porque nós queremos ser completos_

Tower over me  
Tower over me  
And I'll take the truth at any cost

_Erguem-se sobre mim  
Erguem-se sobre  
__E eu irei ter a verdade a qualquer custo._

'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

_Porque nós estamos quebrados  
O que nós devemos fazer para restaurar  
Nossa inocência  
__e todas promessas que adorávamos?  
Dê-nos vida outra vez  
Porque nós queremos ser completos_

_.-._

Hoje tirei o dia pra arrumar todas as músicas do meu computador em várias pastas. Tenho mania de organização e não sei porque não fiz isso ainda.

Enfim, fuçando pelas músicas nas minhas pastas completamente misturadas, achei MUITAS músicas antigas que eu era fissurada! Essa é uma delas, e a próxima também será.

**Só quero deixar anotado que eu vejo as sugestões de vocês e todas elas estão salvas no meu computador, assim, quando for a hora, elas serão postadas!**

_Essa música me lembra muito qualquer clã de vampiros, pois diz que a pessoa está esperando pelo sol, viu mundos que não se encaixam (vampiros x lobisomens), quer saber porque vive assim (possivelmente bebendo sangue), com alguém que a mantêm segura. Sua inocência não mais existe, está quebrada, e a pessoa quer a vida de novo, pra se sentir completa. Ela ouviu uma voz que veio até ela de noite, e assim todos terão uma escolha, sobre as luzes vermelhas (poderiam ser os olhos de vampiros "carnívoros"). Também diz que estão em guerra e que é assim que vivem._

Lá em cima é uma análise da música, e aqui em baixo é o que ela me lembra.

.-.

**Mandy Black Salvatore**: Eu amo o Loren demaaaais *---* Você já leu os outros da série? Anotei sua sugestão e já pus pra baixar aqui, o problema é o programa que eu uso, que trava o computador inteiro, então eu só posso ligar ele quando não estou efetivamente no computador ¬¬'

**Gika Salla**: Aiin, é bom saber que estão gostando das músicas que eu ponho! Quando eu faço as escolhas, eu tento imaginar fanfics em que elas caberiam. Na realidade, já tive vontade de criar muitas fanfics só a partir de ouvir uma música. Suas sugestões também foram salvas, mas como eu disse pra Mandy, meu programa é um saco :P

.-.

**2 ****reviews**** me contentam**** :)**

**PS.: FIZ UM TWITTER, **que é onde vou avisar das atualizações.** E VEJAM NO MEU PERFIL **a comunidade no orkut destinado a quem é fã de vampiros. Lá tem sugestões de livros, seriados, filmes, animes, mangas e tudo isso!

Beijos&amovocês

**31/07/09**


	9. Yours to Hold

**Skillet – Yours To Hold**

(O garoto vê a menina parada, mas ela está longe dele e ele anseia pela sua atenção, embora a garota nem saiba seu nome. Ela está passando por muitas coisas, mas ele sabe que poderia ser aquele que irá apoiar ela. A cada dia ele acha mais difícil dizer que ele poderia ser somente dela, e que algum dia ela irá ver que durante todo o caminho, ele sempre foi somente dela. Ele a vê andando sempre com os cabelos escondendo o rosto, imagina por que ela tem sofrido tanto e deseja poder falar alguma coisa. Ele está se esticando, mas ela está fora de alcance. Ele está pronto pra ela quando ela estiver pronta pra ele e ele espera pelo dia que irá encontrar o olhar dela e dizer que ele sempre foi somente dela.)

**Link (sem os espaços):** http : // www . youtube . com / watch ?v= zcs1Z3xhetk

.-.

**Skillet – Yours To Hold**

I see you standing here  
But you're so far away.  
Starving for your attention  
You don't even know my name

_Eu te vejo parada aqui  
Mas você parece tão longe.  
Ansiando pela sua atenção  
Você nem sequer sabe o meu nome. _

_  
_  
You're going through so much  
But I know that I could be the one to hold you

_Você está passando por tantas coisas  
Mas eu sei que eu poderia ser aquele para te apoiar. _

Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold

_Cada dia  
eu descubro como é difícil te falar  
que eu poderia ser somente teu.  
Você verá um dia  
que por todo o caminho  
eu era somente teu.  
Eu era somente teu._

I see you walking by  
Your hair always hiding your face  
I wonder why you've been hurting  
I wish I had some way to say

_Eu te vejo caminhando  
Seu cabelo sempre escondendo seu rosto.  
Eu imagino por que você tem sofrido tanto  
eu queria poder ter algo para dizer. _

_  
_  
You're going through so much  
Don't you know that I will be the one to hold you.

_Você está passando por tantas coisas  
Você não sabe que eu poderia ser aquele para te apoiar._

Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold

_Cada dia  
eu descubro como é difícil te falar  
que eu poderia ser somente teu.  
Você verá um dia  
que por todo o caminho  
eu era somente teu.  
Eu era somente teu._

I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
You should know  
I'm ready when you're ready for me  
And I'm waiting for the right time  
For the day I catch your eye  
To let you know  
That I'm yours to hold

_Eu estou me esticando mas você está tão fora de alcance  
você deveria saber  
que eu estou pronto quando você estiver pronta pra mim.  
E eu estou esperando pelo momento certo  
para o dia que eu encontrar o seu olhar  
para te dizer  
que eu sou somente teu._

Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold

_Cada dia  
eu descubro como é difícil te falar  
que eu poderia ser somente teu.  
Você verá um dia  
que por todo o caminho  
eu era somente teu.  
Eu era somente teu._

Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold

_Cada dia  
eu descubro como é difícil te falar  
que eu poderia ser somente teu.  
Você verá um dia  
que por todo o caminho  
eu era somente teu.  
Eu era somente teu._

I'm stretching but you're just out of reach.  
I'm ready when you're ready for me.

_Eu estou me esticando, mas você está tão fora de alcance.  
Eu estou pronto quando você estiver pronta pra mim._

.-.

Oi pessoinhas do meu coração

Essa música sempre me faz chorar em desespero, não sei o por quê :(

Serve certinho em histórias em que algo trágico aconteceu, ou têm acontecido, por causa da parte que fala sobre o que a faz sofrer, pelo que ela está passando.

Bem, se alguém for usar a música, por favor, me informe, porque eu a amo e adoraria a ver numa fanfic.

**E olha, essa minha idéia de sugerir músicas é tão legal, que outros já estão copiando :D**

Criticas à parte, eu ainda prefiro as minhas sugestões, afinal, são minhas. HEHEHEHEHE

.-.

**Mandy Black Salvatore**: É verdade. Todo mundo odeio o Loren, mas eu não! Permanent Monday – Jordin Sparks. Você sugeriu, eu baixei e amei a música! Viciei totalmente e já foi pra minha lista

**Melinda**: Pode deixar, vou continuar postando (y) Fico feliz que tenha gostado das minhas sugestões e do poema!

.-.

**BEIJOS&EUAMOVOCÊS.**

Deixem reviews e me sigam no Twitter *--*

Links no perfil **:***

**23/08/2009**


End file.
